Host
In the HBO series Westworld, "Host" means that the character is an artificially created being, a robot or android. The manufacturing process appears to use an advanced version of today's 3D printing technology. Hosts are lifelike machines made of flesh and bloodMan in Black in "Contrapasso", built by the parks creators to act out story lines by interacting with each other and with guests. They are designed to be incapable of hurting any living thing. They are the brain child of Arnold and Dr. Robert Ford of Delos Incorporated. Host's - An Introduction Guests are allowed to use a host in any way they choose, up to and including actions that would kill a human and which do destroy the host. Guests are guaranteed privacy. , presumably her daughter.]] While Hosts are not meant to recall their past events, it's becoming more aware that a few of them are having flashbacks to their older storylines. Their usual loop is changing, while they recall certain aspects of previous events. According to Elsie Hughes, Hosts are designed to understand dreams as a safety measure, to allow them to safely deal with any unpurged memories from their previous performances. Hosts are now biological in nature. In the episode "Chestnut", Maeve Millay was said by Elsie to be in some "discomfort" and she was subsequently found to have an MRSA infection in her "abdomen" due to poor hygiene, presumably not on her part. Also in "Contrapasso", the Man in Black" said that hosts used to be mechanical but that now they were biological. He says that this change was made to reduce costs. Hosts appear have the ability to fall in love. They are also created to indulge in sexual behavior just as humans are. Hosts must have authority to fire a weapon. Host Dolores Abernathy was unable to fire a gun in the beginning of episode The Stray, but by the end, she was somehow able to over-ride her programming and shot the bandit that was attacking her. Following this though, she was able to use a handgun very effectively against the Confederados in Pariah during "Contrapasso". Attribute Matrix An attribute matrix is part of the configuration data for a host, it appears to influence a host's behaviour and can be changed while a host is in Character Mode by using an appropriate tablet. The existence of this matrix was revealed in the episode "The Adversary", though Maeve's "Aggression" parameter was changed in a previous episode, in an attempt to improve her success rate with guests. Attribute Matrix.png|Maeve Millay's Attribute Matrix, as seen in "The Adversary". On this screen, each attribute can be given a value between 1 and 19. It may be that the lower limit is 0 rather than 1, as the attribute with a value of 1 in this image (Cruelty) does not appear to be set at the lowest level possible. There may be other attributes, not listed on this configuration screen, these appear to be Attrbute Group 01. For instance, Maeve Millay asks for her sensitivity to pain to be reduced, but there doesn't seem to be an attribute on this screen which would affect that. The attributes listed here are: * Bulk Apperception: An expression of a hosts's general intelligence and ability to incorporate concepts into their world view. * Candor: * Vivacity: * Coordination: * Meekness: * Humility: * Cruelty: * Self Preservation: * Patience: * Decisiveness: * Imagination: * Curiosity: * Aggression: * Loyalty: * Empathy: * Tenacity: * Courage: * Sensuality: * Charm: * Humour: Relationships with Hosts Many guests are said to become emotionally attached to and involved with hosts. Though some guests such as Logan, enjoy tormenting and using them to their own delights. Dr. Ford enjoys visits with one of his favorite deactivated Hosts called Old Bill, who is stored on a sub-level, as well as the first generation Hosts that are robotic clones of his family; including the Little Boy, who is a clone of a child Ford.The Adversary Dr. Ford also seems to have a certain control over the Hosts, including its animals; with a simple flick of his finger or voice command he can make an entire city freeze at his will. At one point Hughes even steals a kiss from Clementine while the host is in Analysis Mode.The Original Felix Lutz, a Delos employee in the Livestock Management division, seems to have a friendly demeanor with the Host Maeve Millay, even risking his job by showing her around the Mesa Hub.The Adversary Hosts Narratives At least some Hosts are given a narrative to follow, and it may be that all hosts have a narrative to follow. Westworld employee Lee Sizemore is the park's Head Narrator and is in charge of writing these stories and programming them to the host. It has been shown that once Lee has completed his narrative, he must gain approval from Dr. Robert Ford before releasing the hosts into the Westworld park. Dr. Ford appears to be the only person with the authority to override any storyline.Chestnut Known Hosts *Dolores The oldest host in service.Ford, The Original *Old Bill One of the first hosts built. Now decommissioned. *Maeve Millay In service *Clementine In service *Teddy Flood In service *Wyatt In service *Rebus In service *Kissy In service, but unlikely to reappear. *Peter Abernathy (Louis Herthum) Decommissioned, in cold storage. *Bartender/Peter Abernathy (Bradford Tatum) In service. Replaced previous Peter Abernathy Host. *Hector Escaton In service *Armistice In service *Tenderloin In service *Holden In service *Lawrence In service *Lawrence's Daughter In service *Sheriff Pickett In service after recent repair. *Walter Decommissioned *Slim In service *Little Boy (presumed Host) In service *Deputy Foss In service *Homestead Girl Unknown *Sheriff Reed In service *Deputy Roe In repair after his cigar blew up in his face Creation of Hosts creating hosts1.jpg|Creating a Host creating hosts.jpg|Creation of a male Host Creating_Host_new.jpg Host_creations_1.jpg Hosts in Analysis Mode Dolores Host.jpg|'Dolores'|link=Dolores_Abernathy Maeve Host.jpg|'Maeve'|link=Maeve_Millay Clementine the host.jpg|'Clementine'|link=Clementine Peter abernathy as host.png|'Peter Abernathy'|link=Peter_Abernathy gunslinger host.jpg|'Gunslinger Host'|link= teddy host.jpg|'Teddy Flood'|link=Teddy_Flood Sherriff Host.jpg|'Sheriff Pickett'|link=Sheriff_Pickett References de: Category:Definitions Category:Objects